Le CoupeToutLeBoisInator
by topharock
Summary: C'est juste une petite histoire de Phinéas et Ferb comme on en voit dans les émissions. Un émission de Phinéas et Ferb par écrit quoi.


Phinéas se réveilla tranquillement au son de son réveil- matin. Les doux rayon du soleil lui caressait le visage à travers la fenêtre leur annonçant une merveilleuse journée d'été. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son demi-frère. Celui-ci était assit sur son lit, péri à ses pieds. Ils s'habillèrent puis descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour les garçons, les accueillit leur mère Linda.

- Bonjour maman, lui répondit gaiment Phinéas.

Ils s'assirent à table mangèrent leurs céréales.

- Ferb, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui, demanda Phinéas.

Comme seul réponse, Ferb sortit de sa poche de nombreux plan de construction, tous aussi original les uns que les autres. Phinéas se mit à les observer, cherchant le plus intéressant.

- Bon, je dois y aller. Aujourd'hui, votre père et moi allons jouer au golf.

Linda embrassa ses deux fils sur le front avant de s'adresser à sa fille qui essardait paresseusement les escaliers.

- Candice, tu surveille tes frères.

La fille se regayardit.

- Vous avez entendu, dit-elle à ses deux frère une fois leurs parents partit vers le terrain de golf en voiture. C'est moi qui suis responsable aujourd'hui alors pas de construction de tout genre dans le jardin, c'est claire?

Puis elle remonta à sa chambre. Qu'en a eu Phinéas et Ferb firent leurs repas avant d'aller profiter du soleil d'été. Dans la rue ils aperçurent Isabella et ses amies les filles du feu. Elle posait des affiches. En les voyant s'approcher, Isabella sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Salut Phinéas, qu'est-ce que tu faiiiiiiiiiiit, demanda-t-elle comme à son habitude.

- C'est drôle, j'allais te pauser la même question.

- Les filles du feu manquent de nouvelles membres depuis le départ de Janet Il nous faut absolument plus de membres sinon notre association sera dissoute!

Quelques filles se répandirent en sanglots.

- Ça, se serait trop dommage... Ferb, je sais se qu'on va faire aujourd'hui! Au fait, il est où Perry?

**/**

Perry L'ornithorynque, coiffé de son chapeau d'agent secret, se trouvait dans la chambre de Phinéas et Ferb, où il entra dans la placard, où le plancher s'ouvrit sous les pieds de l'agents P. Il tomba dans un long toboggan avant d'enfin atterrir sur la chaise du Q.G devant le Majore Monogramme.

- Bonjour agent P. Doofonshmirtz à a réquisitionné toutes les haches du secteur des trois états. Il trafique quelques choses. Empêchez-le de nuire. Bonne chance Agent P.

Sur ces quelques mots, l'ornithorynque pris une fusée et s'élança vers l'appartement du diabolique scientifique fou, Doofonshmirtz. Il fonça à toute vitesse dans le mur de la demeure du malfaisant et exécuta une culbute pour retomber sur ses pieds, malheureusement, ce fut totalement inutile puisque le docteur avait truffé sa propre maison de piège dans le but de coincer son ennemi juré. Une cage se referma sur l'animal, l'emprisonnant.

- Perry l'ornithorynque! Quelle surprise! Tu es plus d'.avance que je ne mis attendait. Tant mieux! Cela me laissera plus de temps pour te présenter mon plan diabolique.

**/**

- Ouais, c'est ça, Stacy. Pas de démasquage aujourd'hui. Mes frères sont parti se promener avec les filles du feu et leurs autres amis alors on pourrait faire un truc... Attend, quitte pas. J'ai un autre appelle... C'est Jérémy!

- Ben vite, répond. T'attend qu'il raccroche?

Candice répondit par un long rire nerveux avant d'enfin prononcer un mot.

- Salut Jérémy!

- Salut Candice. J'me d'mandait si tu voulais faire une balade à cheval cette après-midi?

Candice reteint sa joue afin d'éviter de hurler et tenta de retrouver son sérieux.

- Ouais d'adore, à plus tard... Stacy! T'y croira pas! Moi et Jérémy, on va faire une balade à cheval. C'est tellement romantique!...

**/**

Phinéas et Ferb avaient suivit les instructions de Candice à la lettre. « Pas de construction dans la jardin ». C'est donc pourquoi ils se rendirent, accompagnés des filles du feu, Baljit et Buford, au vieux repère des filles du feu. Ils avaient remplacé la vielle cabane par une énorme battisse ressemblant à un mélange de montagne russe, de glissade d'eau, de spa, de salle de spectacle et de bureau de travail. Sur la grande porte se retrouvait le logo des filles du feu.

- Grace à ça, je pari qu'on aura plein de nouvelle membres, se réjouit Isabella. Merci Phinéas.

- Pas de quoi.

**/**

- Je te présente le Coupe-Tout-Le-Bois-Inator, dit le scientifique en retirant un drap blanc de sur sa grosse machine.

Celle- ci ressemblait à une énorme toupie avec plein de hache attaché tout autour.

- Laisse-moi te raconter l'aventure traumatisante de mon enfance qui ma pousser à fabriquer cet Inator: Quand j'étais petit, dans mon village, il y avait un grand concoure annuel de bucheron. Celui qui coupait le plus d'arbre en une heure était le champion. Évidemment, mon père fut le grand vainqueur dix ans de suite jusqu'à ce soit trop vieux pour y participer. Lorsque moi et mon frère Roger furent en âge d'y participer, c'était toujours, bien sur, monsieur parfait qui remportait le trophée à chaque année, ainsi que l'amour de mon père. Aujourd'hui, Roger veut instaurer cette vieille tradition dans le secteur des trois états et c'est enfin l'occasion pour moi de la battre! Grace à mon Coupe-tout-le-bois-Inator, je vais pouvoir couper tout les arbres de la ville, n'en laissant aucun à mon frère, regagnant de cette façon l'amour de mon père. Et cette fois, ne compte pas m'arrêter, Perry l'ornithorynque. J'ai conçus cette cage afin que toi et aucun autre ornithorynque agent secret ne puisse c'en échapper!

**/**

- Salut Candice.

- Hey! Salut Jérémy! Justement, je pensais à toi. Hihihih...

- Ouais, je voulais juste t'avertir que je serais chez toi dans une dizaine de minutes, j'ai un peu de retard. À tout à l'heure.

L'adolescent raccrocha.

- En retard! paniqua la grande sœur de Phinéas. Mais qu'a-t-il pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit en retard! Je dois appeler Stacy!

Elle paniqua un moment au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte.

- Salut Candice.

- Jérémy, dit-elle dans un rire nerveux.

- Excuse mon retard. J'ai accompagné ma sœur à l'inscription pour devenir fille du feu. On c'est un peu attardé à leur nouveau Q'G. Leur petite cabane à été remplacé par un immense palace. Ça a donner envi à Susie de s'inscrire.

- Filles du feu... Petite cabane transformée en palace... Phinéas et Ferb, ragea l'adolescente. Excuse-moi Jérémy mais aujourd'hui, je dois piéger mes frères.

- Bon, d'accord, alors, on pourrait remettre ça à demain...

Mais le garçon n'avait pas fini sa phrase que sa copine s'était déjà sauvée en courant en direction de la petite cabane de bois des filles du feu.

À son arriver, les deux jeunes garçons m'étaient la touche final à leur immense construction.

- Phinéas, Ferb, hurla à plein poumon Candice.

- Alors Candice, ça te plaie?

- Phinéas, j'avais dit « Pas de construction aujourd'hui. »

- Mais tu avais dit « Pas de construction dans le jardin. », rectifia Phinéas, la mine déconfite.

- Ne joue pas avec les mots. Ha et puis, Zut, je vais chercher maman.

Puis, elle prit ses jambes à son coup en direction du terrain de golf où ses parents s'exerçaient.

- Tu crois qu'elle sait que le terrain est à plus de dix Km d'ici? demanda le garçon au nez pointu à son demi- frère.

Pour seul réponse, Ferb se contenta de hausser les épaules.

**/**

Lorsque Candice atteignis enfin le terrain de golf, elle était complètement épuisée. Elle du presque ramper jusqu'à sa mère pour lui rapporter les actes des ses deux frères. Au loin, elle aperçu sa mère et redoubla d'effort pour se rendre jusqu'à elle. Mais au moment où elle avança, elle fut heurtée par une balle de golf en pleine tête. La fille vu d'abord des étoiles danser autour de sa tête puis un zèbre qui lui raconta une histoire drôle et une tête de bébé géante. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit sa mère pencher sur elle.

- Candice?

Reprenant lentement conscience, Candice commença par se dire qu'elle venait de vivre la même expérience qu'Alice dans « Alice au pays du merveille » Puis son obsession lui revint en tête: Piéger ses frères.

- Maman, Phinéas et Ferb on construit un Q.G géant pour les filles du feu.

- Je vois que tu vas bien, soupira sa mère en entendant de nouveau les propos répétitif de sa fille sur les agissements des deux garçons.

- Maman, je t'en pris. Vien vite, insista l'adolescente en tirant Linda vers la construction des deux petits génies.

- Candice, vas-tu arrêter ces sottises un jour? Tu es presque une adulte maintenant. Arrête ces sornettes et comporte-toi comme telle.

- Mais maman...

- Assez, bien, nous rentrons à la maison.

Candice fut heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas à refaire ce long parcours à pieds et accepta de monter à bord de la voiture avec ses parents, se disant qu'il serait plus facile de démasquer ses frères une fois dans le cartier.

**/**

Qu'en à eux, Phinéas, son demi-frère et leurs amis faisaient des visites guidée a toutes les filles qui souhaitaient s'inscrire chez les filles du feu.

- Et ici, c'est la salle des badges. On y fabrique tout les badges que gagneront les filles du feu et cette pièce- ci fabrique les gâteaux que vendent les fille et cette salle sert de salle de détente...

Qu'en à lui Ferb désignait les pièces des mains et observait la foule.

- Phinéas, tout fonctionne à merveille, se réjouit Isabella. Nous avons jusqu'à présent une bonne centaine de nouvelles membres. C'est un tout nouveau record! Ça te mérite un badge même si tu n'es pas une fille du feu.

- Garde- la.

- Tu m'offre un cadeau, vraiment, trépigna l'enfant.

- Oui, assura Phinéas, sans comprendre l'attirance que son amie avait à son égard.

**/**

Perry enleva son chapeau d'agent secret et se mit à quatre pattes dans la même position que lorsqu'il était en compagnie de ses maitres.

- Perry l'ornithorynque? Mais où est-il passer. C'est un maitre dans l'art de l'esquive. Il a réussi à se libérer et mettre à la place ce stupide mammifère semi-aquatique sans que je ne m'en rende compte!

La cage, ne détectant plus l'ornithorynque agent secret entre ses barreaux, se rétracta, libérant l'agent P.

Perry remis son chapeau sur sa tête et donna un violant coup de pied sur l'Inator, qui tomba de l'édifice. Celui-ci atterrit sur un camion qui l'emmena plus long. Au premier tournant que prit le gros véhicule, l'Inator du DC Doofonshmirtz tomba et se mit en marche, attaquant le premier bout de bois qu'il trouva: Le tout nouveau Q.G des filles du feu. Les haches broyèrent l'immeuble en un temps record, obligeant les enfants à l'intérieur à sortir par le toboggan de secours prévu par Phinéas et Ferb. Lorsque Candice et sa mère passèrent devant l'emplacement où se trouvait, à peine une minute plus tôt, l'énorme construction des garçons, celle-ci avait complètement disparu. Linda s'arrêta devant ses fils et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

- Alors, les garçons, qu'est ce que vous faites?

- On aide les filles du feu à récolter de nouvelles membres.

- C'est très gentil de votre par. Bon alors on se retrouve à la maison. À plus tard.

Assise juste à côté d'elle, Candice retenait ses larmes et se cris de colère. Elle était encore si près du but et pourtant elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à démasquer ses frères.

Perry se dépêcha de retrouver la machine diabolique et l'éteignit avant qu'elle s'attaque à autre chose. Il retira son chapeau juste avant que Phinéas arrive derrière lui.

- À ben, te v'la Perry, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Merci beaucoup, Phinéas, dit Isabella. Même si on à plus notre repère, on à qu'en même réussi a trouver de nombreuses membres.

- Si tu croit que je resterait sans la cabane, tu rêve, dit méchamment Susie, la petite sœur de Jérémie.

Elle s'avança vers Isabella et raya son nom de la liste que la jeune amie de Phinéas et Ferb avait à la main puis lui remis son écharpe avant de partir. D'ailleurs presque toutes les autres filles firent de même. La mine d'Isabella s'assombrit. Mais l'une de ses amies vient la réconforter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons tout de même réussi à conservé une recru. Isabella je te présente Laurie.

Une petite fille aux cheveux blond coiffée d'une tressa s'approcha et lui sourit amicalement.

- Tu croix que nous auront assez d'une seul recru?

- Veut mieux la qualité que la quantité, dit Ferb.


End file.
